Kamigami no asobi II
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Yui esta contenta por ver a sus amigos, quienes están enamorados de ella. Yui es blanco de acoso escolar; sin embargo, Zeus la rescata en último minuto. Mientras Yui convive tranquilamente con sus amigos dioses, en las noches es visitada por Zeus, el cual le trata con amabilidad, logrando poco a poco el ganarse su amor. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Yui lo ama o solo es un amigo más?


Disclaimers: _**Kamigami no asobi **_le corresponde a _Nippon ichi _(desarrollador del videojuego), _Broccoli _(distribuidor del videojuego) y_Brain's Base _(estudio a cargo de la adaptación a anime). Escribo esto como fines de entretenimiento, espero y les guste.

Resumen: Continuación de los acontecimientos sucedidos en el anime _**Kamigami no asobi**_. Yui Kusanagi yace más que contenta con ver nuevamente a sus dioses favoritos, quienes están prendados de ella en forma romántica. Las andanzas siguen nuevamente, siendo Yui el blanco de acoso al ser rodeada de tan bellas criaturas, sin embargo, siendo rescatada en último minuto por Zeus. Mientras Yui convive tranquilamente con sus amigos dioses, en las noches es visitada por Zeus, el cual de forma brusca le orienta a hacer lo correcto.

¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué peligros enfrentara Yui? ¿Por qué Zeus se siente atraído por Yui? Antes de continuar, mis historias suelen estar raras, me disculpo si esta termina siendo el caso.

_**Kamigami no asobi: second season.**_

El día inicio como es común. El sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo. El cantar de los pájaros se ha de escuchar. El sonido del agua cayendo gota a gota por la llave. El dulce aroma a un delicioso desayuno, inundando el sentido del olfato de nuestra querida Yui, quien pese al cansancio de lo ocurrido anteriormente y muy a su pesar, comienza a moverse entre las sabanas y muy a su pesar, decide despertar. Yui se incorpora, bostezando de paso y estirando sus brazos, quitándole el peso de un sueño tranquilo y prometedor. Se detuvo. Siente un par de bultos a sus costados, los cuales de una u otra forma se aferran a ella. Suspiro pesadamente, imaginándose de quienes se han de tratar. Yui retiro la cobija, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente dos de sus amigos dioses se han de colar nuevamente sus aposentos.

–Baldr–san, Loki–san– Yui pronuncio suavemente sus nombres, moviéndolos frenéticamente. Yui observa con cierto cariño –y confusión– la presencia de aquellos dioses.

Loki –pelirrojo– y Baldr –rubio– permanecen completamente dormidos, aferrándose a la joven Yui como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo. Si, tal vez lo sea. Al menos en su mundo. Un mundo lleno de dioses, oscuro y sin amor verdadero, cuyo rayo de luz llamado Kusanagi Yui ilumino sus días coloridos. Con sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, sus acciones, su pensar.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente, entrando un apuesto rubio de ojos azul cielo. Lleva puesto el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria Sekai, en el cual predomina el azul marino. Pantalón, saco y corbata de dicho color, siendo simplemente la camisa blanca. Yui miró sorprendida a dicho dios, cuyo nombre si más no le falla la memoria es:

–Buenos días Apolo–san– saluda animadamente Yui, tratando de levantarse sin despertar a los bellos durmientes que le han de acompañar.

Una venita palpitante hizo presencia en el dios del sol. Apolo, formó rápidamente un puño, golpeando a ambos dioses –y despertándolos–. Tomó a Yui de la mano y la alejo de aquel par de pervertidos, mientras tratan de reincorporarse y encontrar una solución a dicha situación.

.

.

.

– ¡Que rayos sucede contigo, Apolo! – Loki –portando el uniforme masculino y la corbata de tercer año– se muestra molesto con el dios del sol. ¿Quién se cree de interrumpir sus preciados momentos con Yui?

– ¡Esa es mi línea Loki–loki! – una venita palpitante aparece en la sien del dios griego, signo de molestia.

– ¡Buenos días! – saluda animadamente Yui, llevando el uniforme femenino de Sekai. Yui camina pacíficamente, ignorando el caos originado por los tres dioses. Toma asiento a un costado de Tsukito, el cual come tranquilamente –buenos días Tsukito–san, Takeru–san– sonríe ampliamente a ambos.

Tsukito simplemente miró a la chica, sin hacer cambio en su expresión. Takeru le miró dulcemente, correspondiéndole de forma amigable. Ambos dioses reanudan su labor, en compañía de Yui.

–Hada– habla Apolo, abrazándole por el cuello e interrumpiéndola en su hora de desayuno –¿Baldr– Baldr no te hizo nada extraño? Puedes confiar plenamente en mí, hada– el mirar de Apolo, su suave y amable voz, hizo de alguna forma u otra enrojecer a Yui.

Golpeo fuertemente su cabeza –Déjate de idioteces, estúpido hijo– Zeus hizo presencia. A diferencia de los dioses, Zeus viste un favorecedor traje negro, sobresaliendo su camisa blanca. Su apariencia se ve idéntica a como lo recuerda Yui, sonrojándose de paso y bajando la mirada. Zeus simplemente mantuvo su mirar sobre la joven humana.

–padre– Apolo se alejó por instinto de Yui, escondiéndose detrás de Hades.

–No olviden el porqué de su presencia en el mundo humano– explica Thoth, el cual entra a espaldas de Zeus, en compañía de Anubis –Han venido a fortalecer el lazo entre los dioses y la humanidad– sin decir otra cosa, se acerca a la mesa, toma un par de platos de sopa y se sienta con cierta brusquedad al lado de Yui.

… Ante aquella verdad, no hubo objeción alguna.

.

.

.

El desayuno finalizo "pacíficamente". Yui se lavó los dientes –en compañía de los dioses–, se pasó aproximadamente media hora en el espejo, peinando su largo cabello morado. Poco después, tomó una ligera base de maquillaje, aplicándola con delicadeza sobre su rostro, coloco sombra beige en sus parpados, riso sus pestañas y le aplico rímel. Coloco un labial rosa pastel sobre sus labios, resaltándolos y se dispuso a marcharse al colegio. Giró sobre sí y notó la presencia de Zeus. Yui guardo silencio, mirando atentamente al dios griego, gobernante de los cielos. Zeus se acercó a Yui, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración en su pecho. Sin apartar la mirada de la humana, levanto su mano derecha, colocándola sobre los labios vírgenes de Yui y retirando parte de labial. Hecho eso, se acerca a Yui y le susurra al oído, para después darse la vuelta y sin que Yui se diera cuenta, besar el dedo que tiene los rastros de labial.

.

.

.

Yui camina tranquilamente por las calles, en compañía de sus amigos dioses. Cada uno ha de notar algo diferente en ella, algo que hace resaltar su belleza natural. Quizás sea el leve maquillaje. Quizás sea la sombra en sus ojos. Quizás el que tenga un aura que no deja indiferente a cada hombre que la ve pasar. O tal vez sea el adorable sonrojo que lleva implantado en su cara, seguido de su mano cubriendo sus labios de una forma femenina, como si quisiera ocultar el hecho de estar estornudando.

– ¿Sucede algo con Yui–san? – el dios nórdico de la luz, le susurra a Loki.

–Quien sabe, lleva así todo el camino– Loki le quita importancia al asunto, más parece realmente preocupado por ella.

–Tal vez– habla Dionisio, pausando al notar la atención del resto de los dioses –… Sea amor– ante aquello, recibió como respuesta los gritos de cada dios que le acompaña, forzándolo a cubrirse los oídos –pero es la verdad– señala a Yui, la cual no ha dejado de caminar y parece estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta del escándalo originado por los dioses –Está completamente en las nubes y no ha dejado de tocarse los labios– afirma Dionisio.

La reacción en cada uno si bien es diferente, todas van directo a un punto. Están celosos. Los dioses más guapos han de estar celosos de una criatura –probablemente humano– viviente que ha pensado siquiera el tener una relación romántica con su amiga Yui Kusanagi. Si bien lo han de negar, una parte de ellos ha de saber perfectamente que probablemente Dionisio tenga razón. Prácticamente desde que ellos se han de mudar a casa de Yui –para terror de su familia–, la han visto actuar de forma un poco diferente e inclusive diariamente ha de pasar media hora frente al tocador, aplicándose maquillaje e incluso una vez fue de compras con ayuda de Thoth y Anubis, llegando a su hogar con vestimentas tan provocativas –a su modo de ver las cosas– y varios adornos para el cabello. Exactamente ese día, se pasó encerrada en su cuarto –junto a Thoth y Anubis–, probándose su ropa con diferentes estilos de peinado, saliendo de su cuarto luciendo un adorable vestido amarillo, sobre la rodilla, sandalias estilo griego (algo así como la ropa que Selena Gómez utilizo una vez) y su cabello ligeramente ondulado. Ese día ella salió y pidió estrictamente no ser seguida por ningún dios –cosa que sus hermanos se aseguraron–.

Inmediatamente –después de llevar a cabo un profundo análisis sobre los sucesos– cada dios ha de asimilar aquello de una forma bastante dramática. Apolo se tiró al suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños y diciendo cosas en griego. Dionisio simplemente rió ante la reacción de su hermano. Tsukito se mantuvo inexpresivo, viendo a su hermano Takeru imitar a Apolo y llorar de forma infantil por ello. El dios nórdico de la luz simplemente sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando mil formas de matar al ser que ose arrebatar a Yui de sus brazos. Loki echó a reír ante las reacciones, más oculta su preocupación bajo esa sonrisa y Thor parece simplemente observar en silencio, en compañía de Hades.

– ¿Sucede algo, chicos? – repentinamente apareció Yui, confundida por el actuar de los dioses.

Ante su presencia, Apolo y Takeru se han de abrazar por impulso, causando una sonora risa en Loki. Thor y Hades simplemente suspiraron y Dionisio rio por lo bajo. Baldr sonrío amablemente, recuperando la compostura y evitando desatar su "lado dios destructor".

– ¡Nada hada! –Apolo hecho a reír nerviosamente, zafándose de Takeru y levantándose, para luego tomar a Yui de la mano y encaminarse hacia el colegio, en compañía del resto.

.

.

.

El día de clases transcurrió "normal"; claro si han de considerar normal el hecho de ser compañera de los dioses más guapos y el ser el centro de atención al ser la "única chica" con la cual dichos dioses socializan. Yui se encuentra rodeada de chicos y chicas que han de querer saber por enésima vez el por qué solamente hablan con ella.

–No tengo idea– Yui se encoje de hombros. Recién ha empezado su último año en la preparatoria y ya hay ciertas complicaciones. Ella es rodeada por ellos simplemente porque son amigos y ha repetido esa razón tantas veces que le es cansino –Pasamos juntos las vacaciones y nos hicimos grandes amigos– Yui parece nerviosa al sentirse rodeada de varias personas.

– ¡Pero no es justo Kusanagi–san, también queremos ser sus amigos! – se justifica una chica.

– ¡Es cierto, no puedes tener tan lindos chicos simplemente para ti, no es justo! – le secunda otra.

– ¡Baldr–sama es de todos, no puedes acaparar su atención! – exclama nuevamente una chica.

A Yui se le fueron los colores de su rostro –Chicos, por favor guarden silencio– pide, siendo ignorada en el momento.

De repente un golpe hizo callar a todo el salón. Yui levanto la mirada, encontrándose a Thoth –vestido de un traje, más bien casual– en compañía de Anubis. Thoth miró tétricamente a los estudiantes, quienes han de excusarse y retirarse a sus respectivos asientos. Thoth se acercó a Yui, siendo secundado por Anubis.

–No haces más que causar problemas– dicho aquello Thoth se giró sobre su propio eje, retomando su caminata hacia otro lugar.

Yui sonrió de forma forzada a Anubis, el cual se sentó en el asiento que esta frente a ella. Yui sonrió, tomando con un tenedor un pedazo de pollo frito y lo llevo a la boca de Anubis, el cual lo probó sin dudar. Yui ríe ligeramente. Anubis sonrío. Y el ligero toser de una persona llama su atención. Ambos han de voltear a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, notando la presencia de una hermosa jovencita, cuyo mirar ha de ser cubierto por un par de lentes. Anubis ladeo la cabeza. Yui sonrió.

–Disculpe Kusanagi–senpai– hace una reverencia – ¿podría tener algo de su tiempo? Quisiera hablar en privado, si no es molestia– su dulce cantar hipnotiza a Yui.

Los ojos de Yui pierden inmediatamente su brillo característico, asintiendo ante el mandato de la hermosa colegiala de primer año. Ella le ofrece su mano, Yui la toma y completamente ida le permite llevarla a un lugar desconocido, bajo el mirar aterrado de Anubis, quien sale en dirección contraria en busca de Thoth.

.

.

.

–Anu–anu– Apolo llama a Anubis al encontrarle fuera del salón, ya que en hora de receso permanece al lado de Yui.

Anubis se acerca, llevando entre sus manos un letrero que dice "Ayuda… Yui–chan está en peligro". Ante aquello, Apolo sale corriendo ante el mirar confuso de los alumnos que le ven pasar, seguido de Anubis. Apolo abre bruscamente la puerta, siendo observado por los profesores.

– ¡Thoth–sensei! – llama Apolo, llamando la atención del mencionado.

Anubis se acerca al dios egipcio de la sabiduría. Enseña un letrero diferente, escrito en egipcio. Los ojos de Thoth se abren desmenuzada mente y rápidamente toma su móvil, tecleando con rapidez un mensaje cuyo destinatario es misterioso. Acto seguido se encamina con Apolo y Anubis hacia la azotea.

.

.

.

Thoth abrió la puerta que conduce al exterior. Los rayos del sol si bien al principio ciegan su vista, utilizo su mano para mitigar los efectos y poder ver claramente lo sucedido. Yui yace inconsciente en el suelo. A su lado, yace una voluptuosa rubia de cuerpo desarrollado, hermosos ojos azules y radiante sonrisa. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo griego en color blanco con bordes dorados, haciendo juego con su cabello rubio. Dicha joven parece mirar con desprecio a Yui.

–Lo siento– se disculpa –Pero decidiste amar al hombre que no puedes tener– dicho aquello, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

– ¡Espera! – Thoth trato de detenerle más le fue imposible.

– ¿Qué sucede? – aparece Dionisio en compañía de los demás dioses. Miró la expresión de Apolo y supo que hay problemas.

– ¿Agna Belea? – Balrd parece preocupado por el pálido rostro de Apolo.

–Apolo– llamo Hades –Esa presencia fue…– no pudo terminar ya que de repente un rayo ha de caer del cielo y Zeus ha de hacer presencia, llevando su traje de dios olímpico –Zeus que esta…– no pudo terminar de nuevo, ya que Zeus tomó entre sus brazos a Yui, invocó otro rayo y desapareció.

– ¿Qué fuer eso, porque ese viejo se llevó a Yui? – la irracionalidad de Loki hizo presencia.

Anubis le enseño un letrero a Thoth, el cual chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia e hizo señal para que los dioses salieran a la azotea. Hecho aquello, cerró la puerta y un silencio fue acompañado por el viento.

–sensei– Apolo miró la seriedad de Thoth.

– ¿Qué nos está ocultando y por qué Zeus–san se llevó a Yui–san? – pregunto el dios de la luz.

–Todo a tu tiempo– habla Thoth –En primer lugar… Ustedes han de saber que Kusanagi Yui y Zeus han de estar saliendo– el grito seguido de la declaración dejó sordo a Thoth, el cual golpeo a cada uno para que se callara –tch Zeus no les dijo– mascullo entre dientes –como sea… el verdadero motivo por el cual fueron enviados al mundo humano no fue precisamente el profundizar los lazos entre humanos y dioses… El verdadero motivo por el cual fueron enviados es simple… Profundizar sus lazos con Kusanagi Yui– explica Thoth seriamente –Zeus consideró apropiado el esposar a un dios con una humana, como símbolo del lazo que existe entre humanos y dioses– suspira pesadamente –Sin embargo hubo un error de cálculo… Dado que todo este tiempo Kusanagi Yui ha sufrido por parte de sus compañeros ante su cercanía, Zeus intervino, salvándola y sin querer ganándose su amor y causando la ira de Hera– sentenció Thoth. De repente sonó su móvil, Thoth lo tomó y acepto la llamada – ¿Zeus? Les he explicado lo…– su teléfono fue arrebatado por Apolo.

– ¡Que rayos pretendes a exponerla ante la furia de Hera! – gritó Apolo – ¿Alguna vez pensaste siquiera en ella por su valor individual? – su tono se fue calmando – ¿La amas tan siquiera? – su voz se fue apagando. No puede ser… ¿Su hada está enamorada de su propio padre?

–… Apolo– pronuncio Zeus –lo siento– se disculpa –Me temo que…– no pudo continuar, Apolo le colgó y aventó contra la pared el teléfono.

– ¡Apolo cálmate! – Dionisio le tomó por los hombros.

–No puedo Dee–dee– dijo Apolo –Hera es vengativa cuando se trata de padre y lo sabes– dijo sin mirarle directamente. Llevo su mano hacia sus cabellos, revolviéndolos –enserio… ¿qué piensa padre al cortejar al hada? – se preguntó, sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

–… Probablemente buscó en Kusanagi lo que Hera no pudo darle– comentó Hades, suspirando –Aun cuando le dije que no se casara, hizo caso omiso a ello y se esposo con ella con tal de tenerle como aliado– pensó Hades, llevando su mano a su pecho y aferrarla a su playera –al igual que lo hice alguna vez con Perséfone– sonrío para sí ante el recuerdo de su esposa. Una infinita soledad lo invadió desde que Perséfone decidió abandonarlo por un mortal. Durante años, después de ello, se preguntó que tenía de especial los seres humanos, pregunta que resolvió tras conocer a Kusanagi Yui.

–Entonces…– el rubio nórdico miró a Thoth – ¿Exactamente que hizo Hera–san en Yui–san? – preguntó, esperanzado de saber que ella está sana y salva.

Thoth suspiró –Hera puede manipular los lazos de lealtad a voluntad… Me temo que rompió todo sentimiento que Kusanagi Yui albergue– suspiró –probablemente reciba una condena, después de todo la mayor parte de los dioses acepto a Kusanagi como prometida de Zeus– dicho aquello, retoma su caminata hacia el interior del edificio –Entiendan algo… A su modo, Zeus ama a Kusanagi y ella no le es indiferente a ese sentimiento… Ríndanse– dicho aquello, entro al edificio, bajando por las escaleras, hundido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Thoth abre la puerta, encontrando a una inconsciente Yui, recostada en la cama que esta en el centro de la habitación. A un lado de ella, se encuentra Zeus, irradiando en potentes pero invisibles ondas de poder, las cuales de alguna forma u otra han de perturbar a Thoth. Si el dios, gobernante de los cielos, se encuentra de mal humor por un encuentro entre su ex–esposa y su prometida; no quiere imaginarse cuando se entere de lo que exactamente hizo Hera con ella.

–Zeus– habló Thoth, entrando sigilosamente – ¿Cómo se encuentra Kusanagi? – preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

Zeus mordió su labio inferior –No despierta y por más que he torturado a Hera para que deshaga lo que hizo, no accede– suspiró, mirando directamente a una inconsciente Yui – Probablemente este sea mi castigo ¿no crees? – rio irónicamente.

–Zeus– apareció Hades, en las sombras, cruzado de brazos. Su mirar parece molesto y en cualquier momento puede y le ataque. Más no es el caso.

–Hades– pronunció Zeus, frunciendo el ceño. Probablemente escucho de Thoth las intenciones que guarda hacia Yui, a lo cual dedujo que conoce el tipo de relación que mantienen.

–… Tú… ¿Realmente te enamoraste de Kusanagi? – pregunto directamente, mirándolo de frente –Si ese es el caso, no tengo nada que objetar– aclara –Sin embargo, si a la larga terminas lastimándola al igual que lo hiciste con Hera, me temo que tendré que intervenir– dijo serio –Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que la historia se repita de nuevo, aún si es necesario rebelarse contra ti– confirmó, a pesar de las posibles consecuencias.

Zeus le miró por un segundo, para después relajarse un poco y volver a mirar a Yui –Ella es una humana– aclara su garganta –es despistada, amable, bondadosa, sonríe ante todo y se enfrenta a los problemas sin dudar…. Pero también es de mente y cuerpo frágil– sonríe –Al comienzo, fue molestada por los humanos dado los tratos especiales que ustedes tienen hacia ella; lo cual causo cierta tristeza en ella…– su mente se perdió en un mar de recuerdos, cada uno en el cual él siempre está presente, velando por su seguridad.

Ante cada palabra que sale de su boca, la ira guardada en Hades, fue aumentando considerablemente, reflejada en ondas de poder en color negro, las cuales aumentan conforme escucha el relato de Zeus. Sin embargo, comprendió en cierta forma el por qué se enamoró de ella. Yui es de las pocas personas que no doblegan ante él, sino al contrario, le enfrentan cara a cara, sin huir. Probablemente para él, Yui sea una brisa refrescante en aquella exhausta vida monótona.

–Zeus– interrumpió Thoth el relato –He logrado extraer cierta información de Hera– sonrió satisfactoriamente –Sin embargo, la respuesta no te agradara– suspiró –lo siento… Kusanagi Yui probablemente al despertar carezca del amor que alguna vez te profetizo y todo recuerdo relacionado a dicho sentimiento, desapareció– sentenció, sintiéndose culpable al ver la expresión de Zeus.

–… Ya veo– desvío la mirada, agobiado –Thoth, ordena una búsqueda– recuperó su semblante que le caracteriza.

– ¿A quién buscaremos? – pregunto Hades.

–… a Rhea– sentenció –Ella ejecutara a Hera– desvío la mirada, observando el cuerpo inconsciente de Yui –Los humanos están bajo su protección. No permitirá que su hija actúe en contra de ellos– suspiró.

–Zeus debes reconsiderarlo– dijo Hades, nervioso –nadie ha visto a Rhea en los últimos eones, es una búsqueda sin resultado– trató de razonar con él.

–Sé dónde estuvo la última vez que nos vimos– dijo Zeus, cansado –En el triángulo de las Bermudas. Sé un buen hijo y ve a buscarla– ordenó.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si el hada no te recuerda, me es beneficioso– dijo Apolo, sonriendo.

–Los hechizos de Hera no son tan simples– dijo Zeus –el borrar su amor por mí es una venganza por los tratos que le di a lo largo de los eones– explica –pero… ¿Realmente crees que se limitara a mí? – le preguntó.

–N–no entiendo– dijo Apolo, temeroso de lo que Hera pueda lograr.

–Las memorias de Kusanagi Yui se encuentran en grave peligro– dijo Thoth –comenzara a eliminar los recuerdos más nuevos hasta los más viejos. Si no encontramos una forma de detener el hechizo de Hera, temo que, a final de cuentas, Kusanagi Yui pierda todos sus recuerdos, incluso el de su nacimiento– dijo Thoth –Al final… No recordara a nada ni a nadie– observo al grupo de dioses.

–… Enviare a Afrodita a interrogarla, acompáñale Apolo– ordenó Zeus.

Apolo asintió, desapareciendo.

…

Apolo se detuvo. Es lo más profundo del Inframundo, el lugar donde se encuentra. Es comprensible, dado que Hera odia este lugar. Se acerca a lo que parece ser un calabozo, cuya entrada es custodiada por una bella jovencita. Cuerpo curvilíneo, bien desarrollado y proporcionado; largo, sedoso y brillante cabello en color rosa pastel, cayendo por su espalda en una cascada de sensualidad que es imposible de ignorar; ojos de un color purpura, grandes y expresivos; piel clara, sin imperfección en ella. Apolo observa la simple bata que ella porta, en color blanco.

–Afrodita, deberías cubrirte– dijo Apolo, nervioso por la exposición del cuerpo femenino de la chica.

Afrodita sonrió, burlonamente –Convivir con esa humana te hizo alguien aburrido– se quejó –No entiendo porque papi se preocupa mucho por ella– hizo un puchero.

–Porque es una brisa fresca para el imbécil de tu padre– se escuchó una voz, provenir de la profundidad del calabozo –Al parecer gusta de las perras sin encanto alguno– al último de sus palabras, un seductor hablar hizo un tono de disgusto.

–Debería cuidar tus palabras, Hera– dijo Apolo, en tono amenazante –Eres prisionera condenada a muerte después de todo– sonrió.

–¿Eh, papi ordenó matarla? – pregunto Afrodita, sorprendida.

–¿Enserio? Me gustaría ver como lo hace– ronroneo en tono seductor.

–Ordeno buscar a Rhea– sentenció Apolo, enojado –Ella decidirá tu castigo– suspiró.

–oh… ¿Volveré a ver a madre? Zeus debe estar desesperado por curar a la mocosa– rio divertida –pero no estés tan seguro que matándome lo solucionara– sonrió entre las sombras.

–De eso estoy de acuerdo– dijo Apolo –por eso me permitió el honor de ser quien te torture y saque la información que necesité para salvar al hada– se acercó a los instrumentos de tortura que probablemente sean del esposo de Afrodita.

– ¿Vas a torturarme? ¿enserio? – dijo Hera entre las sombras – ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

–Simple– tomó unas esposas entre sus manos –Hades se encargará– sonrió con autosuficiencia al no escuchar replica alguna por parte de Hera.

–… ¿Hades se dignará a verme?... ¡Por esa humana! – gritó Hera, histérica.

–Esa humana que tanto odias es la futura diosa del matrimonio y la fertilidad– hizo acto de presencia Hades, a espaldas de Apolo –Zeus ordenó darle la inmortalidad una vez cooperes con nosotros y proporciones información que sea de utilidad– dijo en tono sereno –de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de torturarte– miró el pozo –hablemos como en los viejos tiempos hermana– extendió su mano.

Se escucha un sonido. Lentamente, una bella mujer se acerca, totalmente encadenada de muñecas y tobillos. Su ropa se encuentra rota y sucia. Su cabello rubio, peinado en una trenza de lado, dándole un aspecto maternal; se encuentra enmarañado y sucio. Sus ojos, en tono ámbar, transmiten tristeza y anhelo de tocarle. Pero las cadenas le impiden que avance hacia Hades, limitando sus movimientos.

–Hermano– Hera extendió la mano, pidiéndole que la ayude.

–No Hera– negó –Te has buscado esto– dijo serio –Y sola saldrás de esto– suspiró –No puedes pedirme que te ayude cuando sabes perfectamente que Kusanagi es importante para nosotros– explicó.

– ¿Importante? ¿Una simple humana? – el rostro triste de Hera, desapareció –¡Es una simple humana que intenta robarme mi trono como la reina de los cielos ¿enserio crees que le importa un poco a Zeus?!– exclamó, furiosa –Zeus es mi esposo– dijo con burla –Y soy la diosa del matrimonio. Si no tiene mi bendición está destinado a fracasar– sonrió con suficiencia –Así que ve en busca de madre, si tiene el valor suficiente como para asesinarme– le da la espalda.

–Me tienes frente a ti, mocosa altanera– se escuchó una voz.

Apolo y Afrodita, se congelaron. Hades sintió un escalofrío pequeño, colocarse en su hombro derecho. Volteo y encontró a su madre. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, formado en pequeñas ondas que resaltan su belleza natural. Su mirar, de un tono verde esmeralda, observan con tristeza la deprimente silueta de Hera. Rhea porta un vestido en color azul marino, cubriendo su esbelta figura desde el busto hasta los pies.

–Madre– dijo Hera, con voz temblorosa.

–Hija– dijo Rhea, caminando hacia ella. Se hincó, colocando una mano en su mentón –¿Por qué torturas a tu hermano de tal forma al lastimar la mujer que ama? – preguntó con curiosidad. El tono altanero desaparece al haber comprensión por su hija.

–Madre– le detuvo Hades –Solo quiero salvar a Kusanagi, no me importa las razones– dijo Hades, dolido.

–… Es por eso que detesto a los hombres– suspiró Rhea –sea cual sea la razón, nunca escuchan y siempre hacen lo que quieren– observa a Apolo –No te vuelvas como Zeus o terminaras mal. Solo espero y esa chica pueda corregir sus malos hábitos– observo a su hija –Zeus envió a un dios griego a buscarme y me contó la verdad. Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste– pidió.

–… Zeus siempre me fue infiel– empezó –Nunca respetó nuestros votos– recordó –Pero con ella es diferente– observo a su madre –Cuando la ve, sus ojos cambian completamente. Su expresión se suaviza. Denota amor– lloró.

–… Lo hiciste por celos– dijo Afrodita, comprensiva.

–Si– admitió Hera –Esa humana tenía al Zeus que jamás tuve– dijo con amargura, sin molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas –Ella merece morir– sonrió –Pero no soy tan bondadosa como ese dios griego piensa– sonrió de lado –Sus recuerdos son el comienzo… Su vida, será lo siguiente. Ligue sus memorias a su energía vital, cuando sus recuerdos desaparezcan por completo, ella morirá– sonrió con autosuficiencia –Y Zeus se romperá una vez más– sentenció.

–… No importa lo que diga, no desharás el hechizo ¿verdad? – cuestiono Rhea.

–… Me temo que no, madre– dijo Hera, triste –… Te he fallado ¿cierto? – sonrió con nostalgia al ver la expresión de tristeza de su madre.

–No me has fallado, hija– admitió Rhea –Temo que Zeus hizo un cambio en ti que ni siquiera mi amor puede remediar– cerró los ojos, cansada –Si no liberas a esa chica de su tormento, temo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar– coloca su mano derecha sobre la frente de Hera –Te amo, mocosa– sonrió de lado. Al instante su expresión se torna seria y sus ojos escarlatas –Y por ello debo castigarte– sentenció.

Rhea observa sin expresión como repentinamente Hera se desmaya. Hades se acercó, auxiliando a Hera. Le liberó de sus ataduras y la cargo entre sus brazos, desapareciendo. Afrodita se acercó al igual que Apolo, observando la pequeña esfera que Rhea posee en su mano derecha.

–¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Apolo.

–Los poderes de Hera– confirmó Rhea –Le arrebate de su inmortalidad– le entregó la esfera a Afrodita –Ve con tu padre y dale la esfera– sonrió triste.

Afrodita tomó la esfera, desapareciendo.

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Apolo, triste.

–En el pasado me mantuve neutral– dijo Rhea –Incluso ahora lo estoy. Simplemente Hera necesita un castigo por sus acciones. En un par de eones será turno de Zeus el ser castigado– bromeó.

–Creo que padre tiene suficiente tortura con ver al hada moribunda– dijo Apolo, triste.

–… Puede ser. Pero si no empieza a valorarle como su compañera y no verla como su enemigo, me veré en la necesidad de intervenir a favor de Hera– acaricio la mejilla de Apolo –Envía una invitación a la boda de Zeus– desapareció.

…

Afrodita hizo presencia frente a Zeus, el cual se encuentra de cuclillas, a un lado de Yui; tomando su mano. Ella parpadeo, confundida por ver a su padre a merced de una simple humana. Suspiro, llamando su atención. Zeus apenas y le observo por el rabillo del ojo.

–Hera se negó a cooperar y Rhea–sama le arrebato de su inmortalidad– extendió su mano –Me pidió que te entregara esto– sonrió nerviosa.

Zeus tomó la esfera. Y al instante se sumergió en los recuerdos de Hera. Desde la derrota de los Titanes a manos de los dioses olímpicos; pasando por como gobernar la creación de sus padres, hasta la declaración de amor de Hera a Hades; y como cruelmente su hermano le rechazó, albergando solo amor de hermanos en su corazón. Recordó la noche en la cual le propuso matrimonio, siendo cruelmente rechazado al ser considerado un hombre más. La escena cambió, el día de su boda. El nacimiento de su primer hijo. El nacimiento de su segundo hijo. El destierro de Hera, al ser acusada por él mismo como una enemiga. Y entonces, sus recuerdos se detienen al verlo. La silueta de Hera, con vientre abultado; sentada en una silla de mecer, cerca de una chimenea, en compañía por un hombre cuyo rostro no puede ver. Hera le canta a su abultado vientre, sonriéndole con dulzura, propio de una madre. La escena cambió, encontrando a una Hera en plena labor de parto, luchando por traer a la criatura a la vida. Se oscurece y vuelve la luz. Hera, llevando a una niña, idéntica a Yui –de unos cuatro años– de la mano, riendo como si fueran felices. Zeus acaricio tenue la mejilla de aquella niña, o al menos lo intentó; ya que el toque hizo que Zeus regresara al presente.

–Es su hija– dijo Zeus, sorprendido.

– ¿Disculpa papi? – dijo Afrodita, sorprendida.

–Yui es hija de Hera– observa a Afrodita –Es su hija y aun así la intento matar– colocó la esfera en el pecho de Yui, sobre su corazón –Por favor… Funciona– pidió en su interior.

No hay reacción alguna.

–Papi– dijo Afrodita, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Zeus –Debes dejarle ir– pidió, dolida –Ella lo hubiera querido– abrazo a su padre por la espalda, sorprendiéndose al verlo derramar lágrimas en honor a esa humana.

–Sueño–

Yui se encuentra en un lugar abandonado, rodeada por una tormenta de nieve. Intenta avanzar, más sus débiles extremidades no le permiten ir más lejos ni más rápido. Observa todo a su alrededor y nieve es lo único que ve. Nieve. Fría. Blanca nieve. Yui se abraza a sí misma, incapaz de pensar con claridad de a dónde ir. No hay nadie quien le ayude ni mucho menos a quien pedir ayuda. Intenta llamar a Zeus, el dueño de su corazón. Apenas e intenta hacerlo y unas cadenas se materializan en manos y pies, impidiéndole movimiento alguno. Yui intentó gritar, horrorizada. Las cadenas se apegan a su cuerpo, limitando aún más sus movimientos. Yui cae al suelo, perdiendo lentamente la conciencia. Lo último que escucha, antes de cerrar los ojos, es la voz de Zeus. O más bien, el llanto de Zeus.

Yui parpadea, decidida a no dejarse vencer. Lentamente, se levanta del suelo. Las cadenas la aprisionan aún más. Yui se mueve bruscamente, rompiendo la cadena que limita su brazo derecho; utilizando su mano derecha y tirar de la cadena que aprisiona su brazo izquierdo. Ya libre, se enfoca en liberar el pie derecho, siendo nuevamente aprisionada su mano izquierda, pero aun así Yui no se detiene, continúa luchando por su libertad. La voz de Zeus se hace cada vez más lejana y las fuerzas parecen ir abandonándola lentamente. Yui grita, liberando una misteriosa energía de su cuerpo. Las cadenas se destrozan, liberándose por completo. Yui se levanta, ahora ya no en una tierra desolada rodeada de nieve; sino en un lugar oscuro, sin fin alguno. Yui grita el nombre de su amado, pero ya no escucha nada, ni siquiera el eco lejano de su voz.

Yui se deja caer de rodillas, llorando su mala suerte. Si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado del dios de los cielos; su vida tal como la conoce, siguiera su propio curso. Pero él hubiera no existe y en gran medida su forma de ser se lo debe a él. A Zeus, el hombre del cual se enamoró. Yui gritó de nuevo, liberando esa energía. Lentamente, la nada parece romperse una pequeña e insignificante parte, lo cual Yui aprovechó para proporcionar un puñetazo a dicha ruptura. La nada se rompió en mil pedazos. Y la luz iluminó a una Yui sorprendida.

–Fin de sueño–

–No puedo dejarle ir– dijo Zeus, ahogando un grito en la garganta –Yo… La amo– confesó, derramando una lagrima en particular sobre el cuerpo de Yui.

La lagrima cae, precisamente en su pecho. Lentamente, el brillo invade la habitación. Afrodita retrocede ante la luz. Zeus ni se inmuta, quizás el estado de Yui ha acabado con sus ganas de vivir. El brillo cede, encontrando a Yui –ya despierta– ataviada en un vestido griego de color amarillo, adornado de claveles blancos. Lleva su cabello sin atadura alguna y adornado por una corona de ramas con hojas. Yui observa todo a su alrededor, confundida.

–¿Yui?– pronuncio Zeus, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Yui le observa, sus ojos se tornan verdes –Zeus– pronunció con amor. Se levantó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y siendo recibida con amor –Te extrañé tanto– lloró.

–Yui– Zeus volvió a la vida al verle sana y salva. Agradeció internamente a Rhea por tal regalo.

–Bienvenida a la familia, mami– dijo Afrodita, rompiendo el aura de amor y paz en ambos.

Yui observo por el costado la hermosa presencia de Afrodita –Tú debes ser la "hermana" de Apolo ¿cierto? – preguntó.

–Así es– Afrodita sonrió –soy la diosa de la belleza y el amor– se presentó –y tú debes ser Kusanagi Yui, la hija no legitima de Hera y mi nueva mami– extiende su mano –gusto en conocerte– añadió.

–Afrodita basta. Yui debe descansar– dijo Zeus, molesto.

–Ella sobrevivió a la ira de una esposa celosa, puede mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente como para recibir a su nueva hija– bromeo Afrodita.

–No me tientes– dijo Zeus, molesto.

–Suficiente Zeus, sé un buen chico y comparte a la nueva diosa del matrimonio y la fertilidad o me veré en la necesidad de castigarle– dijo Rhea, apareciendo de la nada.

–Madre– dijo Zeus, abrazando protectoramente a Yui.

– ¿Madre? – pensó Yui, observando detenidamente la bella silueta de Rhea –es hermosa– susurró.

–Te agradezco el cumplido, pequeña diosa– dijo Rhea, sonriéndole –Me he tomado la molestia para advertirte una cosa. Le he arrebatado a Hera de su inmortalidad, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda recuperarla– señala a Yui –si Hera se hace aliado de un titán, podrá recuperar su inmortalidad y asesinar a su hija– se acerca a Yui, acariciando su mejilla –Eres mi querida nieta. Mientras seas feliz y hagas lo que tu corazón te dicte, velaré por ti– mira a Zeus con cierta molestia –Cuida de ella mientras tanto. Si le tratas como lo hiciste con Hera, me veré en la necesidad de arrebatarla de ti– dicho eso, desapareció.

–Madre– dijo Zeus, con un dolor de cabeza.

Yui sonrió, apegándose a Zeus. Afrodita se incomodó ante la escena. Zeus abrazando a una Yui de una forma que jamás lo vio hacer con nadie; ni siquiera con ella. Sonrió, como hace mucho que no lo ha hecho. Entonces se volteo y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Hades, Apolo, Dionisio, Tsukito, Takeru, Balder, Loki, Thor, Anubis y Thoth. Afrodita se acercó a Apolo, sonriéndole con compasión.

–Ella se encuentra bien– dio la buena noticia –ha recuperado sus recuerdos y Rhea–sama le encomendó la tarea de ser la nueva reina de los cielos– acaricio su mejilla, apiadándose de él –lo lamento mucho, Apolo… Ella ha hecho su elección y temo que ustedes solo tienen que asimilarlo– sonrió, suavemente –te deseo lo mejor, Apolo– negó –a cada uno de ustedes– desapareció.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente observaron la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

El tiempo, transcurrió. Yui se recuperó de la maldición de Hera, cortesía de la inmortalidad que alberga en su interior, heredada por su madre biológica. Eventualmente, Zeus le propuso matrimonio, recibiendo un SI por parte de Yui, quien se esposó con él en pleno 25 de diciembre; boda a la cual asistieron dioses no solo griegos, sino de otras culturas, siendo reconocida oficialmente como la reina de los cielos, diosa del matrimonio y la lealtad.

Conforme el tiempo transcurrió, Yui dio a luz a gemelas idénticas, Caliope y Rosemary; respectivamente. Ambas se volvieron las diosas más consentidas de todo el Olimpo. Hera fue condenada a vivir como humana, viviendo entre ellos como una más en compañía de la familia Kusanagi, quienes vivieron una vida tranquila, hasta que esta acabo. Yui lloró ante la pérdida de sus padres y hermanos humanos, visitándolos de vez en cuando en el Inframundo. De vez en cuando visita a Hera, aunque no suele interactuar mucho con ella. Hera si bien al inicio no acepto del todo a Yui, el tiempo le hizo ver su error y comenzó a tratarle mejor, con respeto.

Apolo, Dionisio y Hades, aprendieron a vivir con el amor no correspondido por un tiempo, enamorándose al poco tiempo de humanas a las cuales transformaron en sus compañeras diosas. Caso contrario a Barld y Loki, quienes conforme vieron a Caliope y Rosemary, respectivamente; convertirse en hermosas diosas, con el aire de inocente que aun conserva Yui; solicitaron la mano de cada una de ellas en matrimonio. Y pese a casi ser asesinados –o al menos sufrir una tortura– por Zeus; gracias a la amabilidad de Yui, se les concedió el permiso de tomar por esposas a las gemelas.

–Epilogo–

Zeus se encuentra vestido de negro. Yui le acompaña, usando un vestido rosa pastel, apegado a su bien torneada figura, resaltando su belleza. Frente a ellos, Barld –usando un kimono negro– y Loki –usando un kimono con el dibujo de un dragón rojo–, de cuclillas. Zeus observa de reojo a ambos chicos, a la par que sus respectivas prometidas. Un tic se hizo presente al observar como Loki coloca una mano sobre la pequeña mano de su hija, cuya apariencia da a entender que tiene solo 14 años humanos. Un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente cuando Barld roza por accidente su mano con la mano de su hija menor, su pequeño orgullo. Zeus se contiene de no asesinar a ambos dioses frente a su esposa e hijas. Yui, su hermosa esposa; observa con alegría las muestras de amor que aquel par de imbéciles osan darles a sus pequeñas. Gemelas idénticas, de bellos rostros angelicales, sonrisas amables, ojos grandes y expresivos de color ámbar; largo, suave y ondulado cabello morado, idéntico a su madre.

Mientras Caliope –la mayor– lleva un kimono tradicional en color rosa con bordados de flores y obi rojo; Rosemary –la menor– viste de kimono tradicional en color azul celeste con globos blancos, haciendo semejanza a las nubes del cielo azul. Caliope se encuentra a un lado de Barld, recibiendo con alegría sus atenciones. Rosemary en cambio, se mantiene serena, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas por las atenciones de Loki.

–No– negó Zeus, tajante –no apruebo este matrimonio– observo a ambos dioses con molestia.

Loki intento levantarse y reclamarle, siendo detenido por Rosemary.

–Padre, temo que esa desición no te corresponde a ti– dijo con simpleza, sonriendo.

– ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, hija? – pregunto Zeus, mirando a su hija con molestia.

–No es cierto, padre– dijo Caliope, observando a Zeus con tranquilidad –en todos estos años, no cuestionamos sus desiciones– sonrió –pero Rosemary–chan quiere decir que no te pedimos a ti que apruebe nuestros matrimonios– dirige su mirada a Yui –sino a Yui–sama, la diosa del matrimonio– explicó.

–Yui no dará su aprobación y es mi última palabra– recalcó Zeus, dando por ganada esta batalla.

–De acuerdo, está bien– dijo Yui, resplandeciente –pueden casarse– dio su aprobación.

Silencio total.

–Espera ¿Qué? – Zeus volteo a ver a su esposa, radiante y feliz.

–Lo que escuchaste, querido– con una sonrisa, voltea a ver a Zeus y un aura de "ni te atrevas a llevarme la contraria" se instaló en todo su ser –y no acepto una negativa de tu parte, ¿entendido? – recalcó, decidida a llevarle la contraria por la felicidad de sus hijas.

–... De acuerdo– cedió Zeus, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a Loki al ver su risa nada disimulada y sonriendo contento al ver como Rosemary reprende a su prometido con un pellizco nada disimulado –deben alcanzar la edad suficiente como para esposarse y sobre todas las cosas cuiden de ellas o encontrare una forma de asesinarlos– amenazó –¿entendido?– observa a ambos dioses.

–Si– articulo Loki, reprimiendo el grito ante el pellizco por parte de Rosemary.

–Por supuesto– dijo Barl, sudando frío al sentir el filo de la espalda de Caliope detrás de su espada, amenazando con penetrar su piel en caso de negarse a la petición de Zeus.

–Eso es todo– Zeus se levanta –bienvenidos sean a la familia– desapareció.

Yui suspiro, relajándose –no desobedezcan a su padre– miró a ambas chicas –o me arrepentiré de haber dado el sí a sus uniones– sonrió con ternura.

–No tiene de que preocuparse, madre– dijo Rosemary, tranquila.

–Me encargare de que no te arrepientas, mami– dijo Caliope, feliz de su futura boda mientras juega con la espada en sus manos.

–De acuerdo– sonrió Yui –me retiro– se excusó –últimamente tengo demasiado sueño– bostezó –adiós– desaparece.

Ese día, Zeus recibió la noticia de que iba a ser padre nuevamente, cortesía de Yui y las visiones de Apolo. A la vez, todo dios recibió la noticia de que Caliope y Rosemary, se esposarían con Barld y Loki, respectivamente. Dioses y diosas de todo el mundo, enviaron sus obsequios a los futuros esposos, a la vez enviaron una felicitación hacia Zeus por su futura paternidad. Yui recibió felicitaciones de las diosas, felices de la nueva noticia. Incluso su madre biológica, le envió una carta en la cual se disculpaba por los acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás. Yui tiempo después, recibió la noticia de que Hera se suicidó.

Fin.

Espero y les gustara esta historia. A decir verdad, me costó mucho darle un final que me gustara. Por ello demore en terminarle, pero después de mucho tiempo, finalmente acabe. Cuando empece a escribir el final, era 1 de enero del 2020 y ahora que acabe ya es 2 de enero del 2020, así que si, tarde como dos o tres horas escribiendo el final xD.

Puede y sea un poco tarde, pero feliz año nuevo les deseo a todos ustedes.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Inicio: lunes, 25 de febrero de 2019, 03:55:22 p. m.

Fin: jueves, 2 de enero de 2020, 02:07:27 a. m.


End file.
